


dark deal

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: flickering, fading. [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Angst, Continuation, Darkness is Vanitas Theory, Darkness is a creep, KHUX speculation, M/M, Possession, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Somewhat, Vanitas Lives, Vanitas is uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: He isn't alone when he wakes. But he's wary of the one who holds his freedom in his hands."If only you hadn't gained a sense of individuality, you wouldn't be in this state. But, I guess it has its uses."(Follow up of"the sin you committed")
Relationships: Darkness & Vanitas, Darkness & Ventus, Implied Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: flickering, fading. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	dark deal

**Author's Note:**

> Direct continuation of ["the sin you committed"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563171). Do read that before starting this one or else the beginning will make zero sense.
> 
> Again, the VanVen server is to blame for this. @Stardew Wine thank you for the burst of inspiration you provided me for this fic.
> 
> Also can I say I'm enjoying how productive I've been this week on the fic front? Because really I do find it amazing how much fun I'm having writing stuff in the KH fandom again.

Darkness flicked his hand, casually dismissing his Missing Ache as he took over the body of Ventus, the boy once again broken and despair-ridden, once again trapped within the depths of his mind.

Honestly, killing the two Keybearers he'd used Ventus to lure into the Realm of Darkness had been such a hassle. But, if he wanted full control over his vessel's body, breaking his spirit was necessary, and what better way to do so than reminding the child of the crime he'd long forgotten?

Chuckling as he stepped past the disappearing bodies, Darkness casually made his way to his intended destination. The Purebloods dared not attack him. They knew their master, after all.

Soon, he arrived.

A cave, guarded by a small group of Floods.

Darkness shook his head and sighed, "I guess he's worse off than I thought, if this is all he could create as a defensive measure."

Dismissing the irritated creatures (who, despite what he'd just done, reformed and immediately made a nuisance of themselves by trying to claw at his heels), he stepped in and found his sleeping, vulnerable, target. His face wasn't too much of a surprise, Darkness had been watching from within his host, but there were the wisps of his own power leaking from his wounds.

A hand laid gently on his sleeping fragment's face, "If only you hadn't gained a sense of individuality, you wouldn't be in this state. But, I guess it has its uses."

Closing off the wounds, Darkness watched as his fragment's eyes slowly flickered open to reveal gold, then widening at the sight of him, "Ven...tus?"

"Try again, Vanitas," Darkness smirked. 

"No. You're _that_ part of him. What the old coot pulled me from," Vanitas muttered, wary... but then his suspicion gave way to an angry glare as he guessed what was to happen next, "You're here to take me back, aren't you."

Darkness laughed, and Vanitas flinched. It was strange, hearing his own deranged laughter coming from Ventus' body. 

"Oh my dear fragment, no. Maybe at one point I would have wanted that, but after the mess that old man made? After watching you fight for your individuality?" a sly smile graced Darkness' face once he'd stopped laughing. "You get your freedom, my dear, dear, Vanitas."

"What's the catch," Vanitas hissed. "There is no way you'd let me wander without a catch of some kind."

"Catch? No no no, there is no catch at all," Darkness denied. "Rather, you're free to do _whatever you want_. Cause chaos, mess with the Light. I won't stop you."

Vanitas paused. That... was not the answer he was suspecting from the creature he'd been born from. And yet... suspicion continued to nag at him,"... you're planning something."

"Oh, not really," Darkness casually dismissed. "More like I'm causing problems in someone's plan. I've already thrown a wrench into the works by doing this."

Darkness gestured to Ventus' body. And Vanitas immediately understood, scowling in distaste, "So me wandering around is another wrench, is that it?"

" _Bingo_ ," Darkness purred. 

Vanitas, still uncomfortable with the faces Darkness was making with Ventus' body, sat up and began heading to the entrance of his cave, "Fine. I'll cause the chaos you want. As long as I get to keep my freedom. Try and chain me down..."

"And?" Darkness tilted Ventus' head innocently at Vanitas' threat.

Vanitas snarled, storming out of the cave, leaving Darkness to chuckle ominously to himself.

"Oh Vanitas, both you and Ventus have the most beautiful reactions," Darkness hummed as he listened to the sobs still echoing in the back of his mind. "I can't wait to see what _that man_ will do once he finds out just _how much_ I've ruined his precious plans."

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing off of what I stated about Vanitas last time, Darkness is the source of Vanitas, and Xehanort didn't exactly pull all of Darkness out entirely. Also Vanitas exists separately in this AU cause WHY NOT. I mean I need more angst. 
> 
> Also yeah Darkness is a creep and very possessive of both Vanitas and Ventus. I'm really sorry he's a creep but that was what came to mind when I was writing this. He's also very eager to cause MoM problems. 
> 
> This fic could also be loosely connected to [Scatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613028) if you consider that fic as Pre-LIMIT CUT. But because that was more fluffy angst well, i'm not too willing to start connecting them properly.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed???????  
> Kiri Kaitou Clover


End file.
